The present invention relates to a reluctance armature, a dynamoelectric machine having such an armature, to the use of such a dynamoelectric machine, and to a method for manufacturing a reluctance armature.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Reluctance armatures use different inductances of the laminated core in order to create a torque. In such cases the different inductances—the Ld and Lq axis—are created by punched-out areas in the laminated core. This punching out is conceivably unsuitable for smaller armature diameters and also for higher speeds, since the armatures deform through centrifugal force stress. Additional bandages to take up the centrifugal force stresses, especially with comparatively small dynamoelectric machines, would reduce the width of the air gap and would inter alia be a less efficient design of the machine.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved reluctance armature for high-speed dynamoelectric machines, especially such machines with a low shaft height, to obviate prior art shortcomings and enable manufacture thereof in a simple manner while still exhibiting suitable electrical characteristics.